


A Thousand Years

by MorphineDeity



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M, Separations, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphineDeity/pseuds/MorphineDeity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting can be a lonesome feeling, especially when waiting for the one you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years

The waterfalls were more peaceful than any other night. Dohko sighed and looked up at the stars relishing in their beauty, a hundred years have gone by since Dohko set foot in Sanctuary but to him it felt like a hundred days ago. That meant a hundred years since he last seen Shion, he wondered if the ex-Aries Saint missed him as much as he misses him. Dohko let out a chuckle, Shion must look like an old man now but Dohko still looked the same and he will stay the same a hundred years from now when they meet again. He could remember the time when he scared Shion over his “death” like it was yesterday.

 _Flashback:_  

_It was a week before Dohko left for the Five Peaks, the war with Hades had just ended. Him and Shion regained consciousness and found themselves back in Sanctuary. Shion almost collapsed to the ground if it wasn't for Dohko grabbing him. “It's okay, I got you.” Shion didn't say a word to the Libra Saint as they made their way to the Pope's Chambers, his silence continued for the next few days._

_Dohko made his way to the Pope's Chambers in search of the one he's looking for. The past couple of days Shion had been avoiding him, but Dohko let him have his space thinking it was the responsibility of becoming the Pope was keeping the Aries Saint busy. But that wasn't the case after the sixth day, something was keeping him away from Dohko and it was bothering him._

_He burst through the doors to the great hall. “Shion!” But the person he was looking for wasn't sitting in the chair like he was expecting. 'Where could he be?' Dohko walked to the study area finding no one, he looked all over and didn't find him. 'Could he be?' He ran out of the temple and headed down the twelve temples to his destination._

_Dohko slowed to a stop, catching his breath he looked up and found himself at the Aries Temple. He made his way inside hoping to find Shion inside. “Shion?” No answer came, he continued his way inside. He stopped in mid step when he heard a muffled sound. 'Is that someone crying?' He headed towards where the sound was coming from, he found himself in front of a closed door and the sounds were coming from behind it. Dohko placed his hand on the door and slowly pushed it opened, his eyes widen when he found where the sounds were coming from._

_Shion was hunched over on the floor in front of the window, his hand resting on the windowsill. He was dressed in the pope's garments and the helmet was laying on a table not far from him. He looked over his shoulder when he heard the door open. His tear filled eyes widen when he saw Dohko standing there. “Dohko?” He hastily wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up from his previous position. “What are you doing here?”_

“ _I was looking for you, and I find you here in tears.” Dohko answered, he moved away from the doorway. “Something is bothering you. You're not the type to cry easily.”_

_Shion wrapped one arm across his torso and looked out the window. “It's nothing, Dohko.”_

“ _Dammit Shion!” Dohko said in a raised voice missing the slight flinch from Shion. “Something is bothering you, you've been avoiding me for the past couple of days.” He let out a sigh. “Stop isolating yourself and let me in, for once.”_

_Shion bit his lip trying to stop the tears from coming but they started streaming down his face once more. “I was afraid.” He said softly._

_Dohko stood there is shock. “Afraid?” He walked closer but kept his distance. “What were you afraid of?”_

_Shion looked back at him. “I was afraid of losing you.” He wrapped his arms around himself in a protective manner. “When you went against Hades by yourself and the church collapsed. I thought you had perished and it killed me inside.” The tears poured out faster as he squeezed his arms together tightly. “It felt like a piece of my heart was torn out, it hurt so much.”_

_Dohko stood there at a loss for words, he didn't know his disappearance had effected Shion so much until now. They had been lovers for quite some time how could he be so stupid that his stunt wouldn't effect Shion. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Shion, he placed his hand in the green hair and held him close. “I'm such an idiot. I didn't mean to put you through that and yet I did.”_

_Shion wrapped his arms around Dohko and buried his face in the Libra Saint's shoulder. “You're here now and that's what matters.” Dohko softly combed his fingers through his lovers' hair, soothing him. “Don't leave me alone.”_

_Dohko tighten his hug. “I know.”_

_The grip on the back of his shirt tighten and the body in his arms began to tremble. “I want you here with me.”_

_Dohko closed his eyes, forcing the oncoming tears to stop. “I know.”_

_Shion looked up and stared into each others eyes, he leaned up and captured Dohko's lips with his. Dohko pushed Shion against the wall and deepen their kiss like their life depended on it. The kiss sent shivers down their spines, the hand in Shion's hair tighten its hold. Dohko tore away from the kiss gasping for air, he looked down seeing Shion leaning the against the wall gasping for his breath. Shion looked up with lust filled eyes he reached a hand up to caress Dohko's cheek, bringing him closer. “I need you.” He whispered._

_Dohko chuckled and lifted Shion in his arms, he kissed his forehead and headed back to the Pope's Chambers. Shion wrapped his arms around his lovers' neck and placed his head against the broad shoulder, closing his eyes he couldn't help but let a smile come across his face._

_The next day, Dohko stood in front of him with a sad smile on his face. “I guess this is goodbye for now.”_

“ _I guess so.” Shion said softly._

_Dohko smirked. “We'll see each other again. You'll see.”_

_Shion just nodded his head, not wanting to look at the other in the eyes. Dohko leaned forward, placing a finger under Shion's chin he lifted his face making the gorgeous auburn color eyes to stare at him. “I love you and I will always love you for a thousand years while we're separated.”_

_Shion enclosed himself in Dohko's arms and let out a sigh. “My love for you will never die.” Dohko smiled and softly kissed him, they let go of each other and Dohko began to descend down the steps. “When this is over, Dohko. Please come back to me.”_

“ _I will always come back to you.”_

_End Flashback_

Dohko smiled at the memory, their last night together was filled with so much love it almost convinced him to stay with Shion but they both had their duties to uphold. Until then, he will wait until the start of the next Holy War just to see his beautiful lover again. He sighed and let a tear fall down his cheek and fall to the ground. _'I miss you, Shion.'_

* * *

 

It was peaceful night in Sanctuary. Everyone was sleeping and guards were on watch, save for one person. Pope Shion was sitting at his desk, writing some important documents. Age didn't seem to affect him a bit. He placed his quill down on the table and stood up, he walked away from the desk just to stretch his legs. He walked over to the window and looked out at the night sky, he opened the window letting the night air breeze inside. He sat down on the windowsill and continued his stargazing, leaning his head against the window he took a deep breath and exhaled softly. _'Hurry and come back to me, Dohko.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last night after listening to 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. I nearly cried when writing the flashback but I'm so glad I didn't. I hope you all liked the oneshot, there will be a sequel.


End file.
